In general, a digital camera has a solid-state imaging device for receiving light, and transmitting a signal voltage according to the amount of light received. For example, in high-end digital cameras such as a digital single-lens reflex camera of a full size, an APS-C size, or the like. In particular, CMOS image sensor packages having large optical sizes have been used as solid-state imaging devices. Large CMOS image sensor packages generally have a solid-state imaging element and a package provided to cover the whole of the solid-state imaging element.
In these kinds of solid-state imaging devices, a small solid-state imaging device is configured by dividing a package into an upper part and a lower part, disposing a solid-state imaging element on a substrate which resides in the lower package part, and hermetically sealing only a photosensitive unit of the solid-state imaging element with the upper package part.
In such a solid-state imaging device according to the related art, the solid-state imaging element and the substrate which resides in the lower package part are electrically connected to each other by wires provided at the peripheral portion of the solid-state imaging element. With the configuration described above, the upper package part covers only the photosensitive unit of the solid-state imaging element. Therefore, the wires are provided on the outside of the upper package part. As a result, the wires need to be sealed with a resin or the like.
However, in the solid-state imaging device according to the related art, the resin for sealing the wires covers the entire periphery of the solid-state imaging element to facilitate manufacturing. Also, the upper side of the solid-state imaging element is hermetically sealed within the upper package part. Further, since the entire periphery of the solid-state imaging element is covered with the resin as described above, the solid-state imaging element is disposed on the surface of the substrate which resides in the lower package part, and is fixed thereto by an adhesive applied on the entire rear surface of the element.
In the solid-state imaging device according to the related art described above, all of the front surface, rear surface, and side surface of the solid-state imaging element are covered by the package, creating a problem of poor heat dissipation. Further, since the adhesive is applied onto the entire rear surface of the solid-state imaging element, stress on the solid-state imaging element increases due to a difference in thermal expansion coefficient between the solid-state imaging element and the adhesive, and thus deformation such as warpage of the solid-state imaging element occurs.